


Because Olicity

by Bacner



Category: Arrow (TV series), Flash (TV series), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU - crossover, AU - marriage, F/M, Gen, Spoilers, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Olicity has to happen. Period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Olicity

"...So, let me get this straight," muttered the Flash, when he returned from his trip to Kara's universe to help her stop her new arch-nemesis. "I go out to deal with an emergency in yet a third universe, and the two of you, plus Diggle and the rest of your posse - but mostly you - find yourselves needing to stop a couples councilor gone crazy? Is there a synonym for 'gone' that starts with 'c'? Never mind, how could you not invite me? I thought that we were friends?!"

"We're sorry, Barry," Felicity said gently to their Flash-shaped friend, "but, well, it sort of happened?"

"Sort of happened? Sort of happened? Let me recap as to what of sort of happened," Flash said crossly. "You," he turned to Felicity, "have _accidentally_ come up with the idea of a _fake_ marriage. You," he turned to Oliver, "also _accidentally_ went along with it, **cough**. And you," he turned to Diggle and the rest of 'team Arrow', "have _accidentally_ failed to notice that the minister to preform the wedding was quite _real_ , so now Oliver and Felicity are married for _real_ , _accidentally_ , of course, if anyone would care to pretend enough to act surprised. Seriously, can we have a rerun with _me_ in it now?"

"Barry, please. Real or not, a marriage isn't something that you can repeat, especially with the same people," Felicity told their friend in a gentle yet firm tone of voice. "And we're not getting a divorce first so that you could have your rerun wedding-"

"Can you at least name your firstborn after me?" Barry insisted.

"No. Second-born - maybe. But we're not naming our first son Barry Queen-" Oliver spoke up.

"What if it's a girl? Your firstborn?" Barry pointed out with a nonchalant smile.

"No offence to you, **Flash** , but 'Barry' isn't really a girl's name."

"I can settle for 'Berry' instead."

"I don't know, 'Berry' doesn't really work as a name-"

"It works for Halle Berry-"

"I don't like the idea of copycat anyone," Oliver shook his head.

"How 'bout Holly Berry Queen, then?" Kara, also known as Supergirl, commented from her perch as she was examining Oliver and Felicity's wedding photos. If she was stuck in a different universe because of a cosmic misunderstanding (and Maxwell Lord's meddling) she could as well enjoy herself - at a reasonable distance. Alien or not, all these arrows looked...pointy.

"Holly Berry Queen?" Arrow and Flash exchanged looks. "This could work. Felicity?"

"We've just married, and you're already thinking of baby names?" Felicity rolled her eyes and mock-glared at Supergirl. "Thanks a lot, extra-dimensional visitor."

"You're welcome."

End


End file.
